


Seconds To Minutes To Hours

by gaysadandtired



Series: NCT + WayV Collection [12]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: 3+1, Canon Compliant, Dates, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysadandtired/pseuds/gaysadandtired
Summary: Who knew planning successful dates was so difficult? With conflicting schedules and bumps in the road, it almost seemed impossible to be together as three.But luckily for the three boyfriends, fourth time's the charm.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Series: NCT + WayV Collection [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639213
Kudos: 76





	Seconds To Minutes To Hours

_Attempt 1_

Ten tapped his nails against the wooden table, propping his chin up with his other hand. His eyes were glued to the clock hung up by the entrance to the small restaurant, watching as seconds turned into minutes, slowly approaching the closing time of the local. Under the table, he kept swinging his feet, occasionally kicking Kun’s shin which resulted in a grumble from the older man. 

“I don’t think he’s coming,” Kun said, disappointment evident in his voice. 

“He said he’d come,” Ten whined. “He promised.” 

“He probably got caught up,” Kun said, unlocking his phone in hope that Doyoung sent him a message. There was nothing. “You know how his schedule can get. Maybe something popped up.” 

“That’s not fair. We’ve planned this for weeks now,” Ten grumbled, folding his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair. “We barely see Doie as it is.” 

“Maybe next time,” Kun said, locking his screen and pushing his phone to the side. “How about we just continue with the two of us? I don’t think he’ll mind.” 

As disappointed as Ten was, Kun was right. There was no point waiting if they’ve already been waiting for more than an hour at this point. Doyoung was rarely late, so if he was to come, he would have come by now. So, there was no point in prolonging this date any further. 

Ten and Kun could have a nice date together, though it felt wrong without Doyoung with them. 

The men felt guilty as it was; they shared a dorm and spent most of their days together, and whilst that was great and Ten treasured every moment, it also sucked when they didn’t get to spend as much time with their other boyfriend. Doyoung would always let the men know that he wasn’t hurt by it, but that didn’t stop Ten from worrying. 

Next time they’ll make it work. 

“Let’s order,” Kun said. “I’m hungry.” 

Soon thereafter, their table was filled with a wide variety of dishes, half chosen by Ten and the other half picked out by Kun. And, just to feel like Doyoung was there with them, the men decided to order Doyoung’s favourite dish. 

It felt nice to sit down and have a proper meal with someone you love. Ten was growing tired of the endless take-outs and horrendous attempts at home cooking courtesy of the three youngest at the dorms. They meant well, but Ten had enough. 

“You did well today,” Kun complimented Ten out of nowhere. “You looked go- your dance, I mean. Your dancing was great.” 

Ten snorted. “We’ve been together for two years, no need to get bashful,” he said, amused by Kun’s easily flustered state. Ten didn’t know if Kun was genuinely this much of a disaster at flirting or if he only acted that way. It’s been two years and Ten and Doyoung have been desperately trying to figure that out. “And thanks. You looked decent.” 

The older scoffed. “Decent? Is that all you have? Tennie, I’m hurt.” Kun placed a hand over his heart, shaking his head in feigned sadness. “So mean.” 

The younger rolled his eyes, reaching out for Kun’s hand. He stroked over the back of his hand, smiling at his boyfriend fondly. “Okay, okay. You did great too.” 

“I don’t buy it.” 

Ten groaned, laughing at Kun’s antics. “You’re unbelievable.” 

Kun smirked, interlocking their fingers together. “I know,” he whispered, rubbing his thumb over Ten’s hand. “But you still love me.” 

“That’s highly debatable,” Ten replied, laughing to himself when Kun frowned. “But yes. I still love you. Even if you’re a loser.” 

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear the last part,” Kun said, chuckling softly. 

“Loser,” Ten said, a playful smirk written across his face. 

“Your loser,” Kun corrected, pulling Ten closer. The younger leaned slightly over the table, bringing his face up closer to Kun, bringing their lips together for a brief kiss. 

There was only so much they could do in public, but Ten adored even this much. It was sweet, and Ten felt truly loved at the tenderness of Kun’s plump lips against his own. 

“Now eat up, unless you plan on trying Hendery’s newest invention back at home,” Kun said, pulling away from Ten. 

The younger shivered at the thought. “Let’s eat then.” 

_Attempt 2_

“Where’s Ten?” Doyoung asked, joining Kun on the bench. It was a pleasant early August afternoon, and the three boyfriends were meant to meet up at the park closest to their dorms. 

“Not here,” Kun replied, the vagueness in his response not really answering anything. 

“What happened to him?” 

“Nothing you can prove,” Kun stated, looking at Doyoung with a serious expression. The younger of the two seemed even more confused, but he laughed when the corners of Kun’s lips started to twitch. 

Doyoung lightly pushed his boyfriend, sitting down on the bench next to him. “I actually thought you did something,” he said, chuckling to himself. 

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t hurt him. He’s a danger to himself most of the time anyway.” 

The younger chuckled. “True.” 

“But seriously, he’s filming with Yangyang,” Kun explained. 

“Today?” Doyoung asked, surprised by this. “I thought that was supposed to be on Saturday.” 

“It was,” Kun stated. “But they had to reschedule. So, unfortunately he won’t be joining us today. He wanted to, but it was either just the two of us or waiting for another chance to meet since your schedule is packed.” 

Doyoung sighed but nodded. “Guess we can’t help that. We’re still going to the cinema, right?” 

Kun hummed. “If we head out now, we’ll make it to the nearest screening.” 

“Let’s go then,” Doyoung said, standing up and offering his hand out to Kun. The older gladly accepted, slotting their hands together like pieces of a puzzle. 

The two arrived at the cinema in roughly ten minutes. They bought their tickets without a hassle and hurried over to the food stalls. 

“What do you want?” Doyoung asked, leaning against Kun, their hands brushing together in between them. “Other than popcorn,” he quickly added. 

“Should we get nachos?” 

“Sure,” Doyoung replied. “Sharing bag of popcorn, nachos and two cokes?” 

Kun nodded. When it was their turn to order, Kun stood and watched Doyoung talk. Sure, all the younger man did was make an order, but Kun couldn’t help but look at Doyoung in awe. Kun was truly whipped for his boyfriend and he ended up looking like a fool in love at the strangest of times, such as now. 

Doyoung’s profile was stunning – though everything about him was beautiful, be it his appearance, voice, and over all personality. It was really a shame that they barely have the opportunity to spend time together. Doyoung is busy practically every day, so to have just one day where they could be together meant the absolute world to Kun. The older man had to make up for all the days lost, looking at every little thing Doyoung says or does around Kun so that he could engrain it in his mind and remember it whenever he starts missing his boyfriend. 

It was a shame that Ten couldn’t be here too. 

“Help me out,” Doyoung said, snapping Kun out of his Doyoung day dream. He passed the nachos and Kun’s drink to the older, himself taking care of the large bag of popcorn and his own drink. “There, we can go. It’s screen five.” 

Inside the screen room, there was practically nobody else that came to watch the film. Kun wasn’t sure if it was because the movie was bad or if they came during an unpopular time. 

But whatever the reason, Kun was satisfied with the turnout. It only made it easier for the two to have quality time together. They sat at the back of the theatre, taking arguably the best seats in the room. 

“What a turnout,” Doyoung joked. “Same atmosphere as the beyond live concerts,” he added, making Kun laugh. 

“It’s like I’m there,” Kun said, already reaching out for the bag of popcorn resting on Doyoung’s lap. 

“The ads haven’t even started,” Doyoung pointed out, watching as Kun grabbed a handful of the snack and shovelled it in his mouth. 

Kun shrugged. “We got it to eat it,” he stated. “That’s what I’m doing. Eating.” 

“Eat your nachos then,” Doyoung scowled, only for Kun to take another handful. “At this rate you’ll finish the whole bag before the movie even starts.” 

“Oh no, what will we do then?” The older asked sarcastically. “How will we cope?” 

Doyoung rolled his eyes. 

Kun surprised Doyoung, bringing a popped kernel to the younger’s lips, feeding his boyfriend. Doyoung hummed, gladly accepting the offer and taking the snack. 

“I haven’t been to the cinema in a while,” Doyoung admitted amidst snacking on the popcorn with Kun. “So this is nice. Really nice.” 

“It’s been a while for me too,” Kun stated. “Glad we could come together.” 

“Yeah,” Doyoung said softly, turning his head to look at Kun. His eyes were warm, melting Kun’s heart. Doyoung really knew how to make Kun swoon without even trying, and that sweet, loving smile was enough for Kun to grow weak. 

Feeling the moment, Kun cupped Doyoung’s cheek, stroking his thumb across the man’s cheekbone. His skin was smooth and warm from the summer sun, and all Kun wanted to do was kiss him all over. But now was neither the time nor place, so he settled on a kiss on the lips. 

Doyoung smiled against Kun’s lips, causing Kun’s heart to beat like a drum against his ribcage. 

The younger slipped his tongue out, deepening the kiss. 

Kun crooned, pulling away right after the sound slipped out. He could feel his face turn red, and he was thankful for the dim lighting inside the room. 

Doyoung seemed satisfied with himself, a proud smirk written across his face. “You good?” He asked. 

“I’m perfect,” Kun replied with a smitten smile. “Peachy.” 

The younger laughed, throwing his arm over Kun’s shoulder, pulling his boyfriend in closer to him. 

_Attempt_ _3_

“Let me guess, he’s not here,” Doyoung said, finding Ten sitting alone in the café of his personal choice. He wanted to have both his boyfriends to try the coffee sold here, but it seemed like that wouldn’t happen today. 

Ten nodded, sighing. He also didn’t look thrilled by this turn of events. 

“What is it this time?” 

“He’s at the studio,” Ten replied. “He’s kind of stuck in there with one of the producers.” 

“Is that why he sent me _help_ and _sorry_ and then nothing else?” 

“Probably. He was excited about today too,” the younger man stated. “He really wanted today to work out.” 

“What can we do, huh?” 

That was unfortunately how things were. With conflicting schedules and things that randomly popped up, it truly became difficult to meet up as three. It would probably be easier to get struck by lightning than to have a single day where the three men could meet up without any worries and without anything standing in their ways. 

“Did you order yet?” Doyoung asked, taking his seat opposite Ten. Ten chose to sit close to the back, hidden from everybody, making it easier to be himself around Doyoung without the fear of being caught. During Ten’s latest date with Kun, he nearly had a heart attack when someone’s flash went off as he and Kun were kissing. That wasn’t a fun experience. 

“Not yet,” Ten replied. “I was waiting for you,” he said, offering Doyoung a smile. “Didn’t want you scowling because I ordered the wrong thing.” 

“Everything’s good here,” Doyoung stated. 

“Then how about you order for me? Let’s see if you still know what I like.” 

“You have the blandest taste imaginable.” 

“I dare you to say that again,” Ten said, pointing a wooden stirrer at his boyfriend. Doyoung laughed. “My taste? Bland? Okay, mister I can’t handle spice.” 

“Your taste in coffee is subpar,” Doyoung said, standing his ground. 

“Yeah well-” Maybe Doyoung was right. 

The older chuckled. “I’ll get us something to drink then,” he stated. “You stay here and don’t cause trouble.” 

“You’re asking a lot of me,” Ten said, lips curved in a faint grin. “But okay. I’ll behave.” 

Doyoung smiled, getting out of his seat. He took of his jean jacket, and before he headed over to order for them, he quickly leaned down closer to Ten. For anyone else it would look like he was whispering something to the younger, but the truth was that he pressed his lips to Ten. 

The short peck on the lips turned longer, solely because Ten was reluctant to let Doyoung go just yet. 

“You’re needy,” Doyoung teased. 

“I’m having vitamin D withdrawals,” Ten stated, feeling proud when Doyoung laughed at the lame joke. “Now get me coffee.” 

Doyoung returned with two drinks after a few minutes, placing the tray down. 

“Enjoy.” 

Ten grabbed one of the tall glasses. “Thank you, Doie,” he said, voice dripping with sweetness. 

“Don’t do that,” Doyoung said. “It’s weird.” 

“Me being polite is weird? Wow, are you calling me rude?” 

“It’s weird when you act cute,” DOyoung stated. 

“I don’t act,” Ten said, taking a sip of his coffee. “I’m naturally a cutie.” He smiled brightly, the dimples which resembled cat whiskers becoming visible. “See?” 

Doyoung smiled, hiding the curve of his lips by drinking his coffee. “I see,” he uttered, finding Ten adorable. 

Their date went by smoothly, though things got out of hand when their harmless game of footsies under the table became out of hand. Ten kicked Doyoung hard on accident, and he had to pay the price of his actions. 

He didn’t complain though, earning his forgiveness with a few kisses. 

_Success_

“Should I be scared?” Ten asked, walking up to the practice room with Kun. The older was leading him, holding onto Ten’s hands. “Doie’s text was vague. What if this is something bad?” 

“I doubt it,” Kun said. 

Doyoung texted Ten and Kun earlier that day, asking them to come by the practice room at seven if they were free. He didn’t make it clear what was going to happen, so it really could be anything. Maybe he grew tired of how things were between the three of them and he finally decided to break things off – though that sounded highly unlikely – or maybe he just wanted to see them after his long day of practice, even if it would be just for a few minutes since he was surely tired. 

However, as Kun pushed the doors open, he was shocked to see Doyoung standing in the middle of the large room with what looked like a picnic basket and blanket placed on the floor. 

“You sure took your time,” Doyoung said after the two men walked into the room, the glass doors closing behind them with a soft thump. 

“Doie, what’s all this?” Ten asked, eyes scanning the things laid down by Doyoung. 

“What does it look like? It’s a picnic – granted, the whole point of a picnic is to eat outdoors, but this was the best I could do,” Doyoung explained. “So... surprise!” 

“You- you did this for us?” Kun asked, feeling deeply touched. 

Doyoung nodded, walking over to the two new arrivals, reaching out for their hands. “I got tired of all our dates failing,” he stated. “I mean, I love spending time with you individually, but I’m dating you two together, not separately,” he continued. “This was the best I could do with our schedules getting in the way.” 

“Didn’t you have a practice?” Ten asked. “You’re probably tired.” 

“It’s fine,” Doyoung assured. “I kicked the guys out at five. I had plenty of time to charge my batteries.” 

“This is... I love this,” Kun said, squeezing Doyoung’s hand. “Thank you.” 

“Well, it’s the least I could do. It was either this or barging into your dorms, and I don’t wanna do that,” Doyoung said, earning himself humoured laughs from his boyfriends. “So, I hope this will suffice for now.” 

“You’re such a romantic,” Ten said. 

“Hopeless romantic,” Kun added. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” 

“Oh, it’s far from bad,” Kun reassured. “I love that a lot about you.” 

“It is endearing,” Ten commented. 

“Are you trying to make me cry?” Doyoung asked, chuckling. 

“Is it working?” Ten asked, quickly pressing a kiss to Doyoung’s cheek. “You’re getting there,” the man in question replied. 

“Nice.” 

After the initial surprise and exchange of sweet, loving words, Doyoung pulled the two after him and led them to the large blanket neatly placed close to one of the mirror lined walls. Kun and Ten were trying to make Doyoung cry, showering the man in affection, both making up for all the compliments and love they’ve missed out on. 

Doyoung was overwhelmed with love, so before he actually started crying, the man sat down with his boyfriends on the blanket. Their hands were joined majority of the time, missing each other’s tender caress and the warmth which came with it. 

The soft music Doyoung played on the stereo perfectly set the mood for the three men to chat and laugh, occasionally stealing kisses from each other. 

From all the dates, it wouldn’t be wrong to say that this was the best one they’ve had for a long time. Coincidently, it was also their most spontaneous date. So, maybe that was a sign for all of them; not even the most thoroughly planned dates could compare to something like this. 

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned into hours, and the men were still together with no plans of parting ways just yet. Even as they entered the late hours of the night the thought of leaving never occurred to them. Time stopped for them, and unless someone came into the practice room and kicked them out, the men wouldn’t budge at all. 

So yes, this was by far their most successful date, and hopefully there would be plenty more of these. 

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for my good friend, @kuntenmarried on twitter
> 
> Hope this satisfied your dokunten withdrawals! <3
> 
> My [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong)


End file.
